


The One to Do With the Night Sky

by JkWriter



Series: The One to Do With... [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Draenor, M/M, Searching, Stargazing, The One To Do With..., night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding Draenor was their best chance at sending the Orcs home for good, but of course that was easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One to Do With the Night Sky

What they knew about the Orcs was limited. 

They were another race, one of which they had never seen before. They were ruthless killers with no thought about others lives. They pillaged and stole without a care in the world. They wielded magics unknown to the citizens of Azeroth.

They were from another world called Draenor.

Khadgar felt that was the most important information they had when it came to identifying the threat that was the Orcs. There were plenty of other planets in the sky, plenty of other worlds in which the Orcs could be from. It was just a matter of narrowing down the hundreds of planets without life to the one.

Easier said than done.

Every night Khadgar found himself above Stormwind in the Mage’s Tower. The Tower, having previously belonged to Medivh during his visits to the Alliance Capital, served as his base of operations. The uppermost room had a window cut from the side, perfect for stargazing and drawing out constellations. With a telescope he had crafted by Stormwind’s finest Engineer he set about creating maps of the sky complete with a legend he used to label the stars and planets. 

Nearly every star and every planet had a name. There were a few rogue ones which hadn't yet been recorded, their existence only being noted by the powerful telescope he used. Khadgar, with the help of the Elven astromancers, created names for the newly discovered stars. But, even with the new maps, the new names, it wasn't enough. Draenor had to be one of them, but he was no closer to discovering which of the planets was the Orcs home world. He was no closer to finding a way to send them back to their home for good. Had Garona not betrayed them she would have certainly been able to help, but that wasn't the case. She did betray them, in more ways than one.

“Dammit.” He muttered, crumbling up the map of the day. It was the same stars he had been drawing for weeks. No new ones magically appeared in the sky, no matter how much he willed them to. There was nothing new. Nothing. He ran a hand over his face, wiping away sweat and, with hope, his frustrations.

“I heard you were up here, though I'm not sure I expected anything different.” Someone new stepped into the room, careful to avoid the crumpled maps which he knew by the morning would be pinned to the wall with the others. “You look like a mess. When was the last time you saw the outside?”

“I'm looking at it right now.” Khadgar pointed out, picking up a quill and new piece of parchment.

“Really? I couldn't tell. Allow me to rephrase that, when was the last time you left the Tower?” Anduin paused and looked around the room. “Scratch that, this room?”

Khadgar glanced up from the stars he had begun to place on the new map. His eyes traveled the room he had begun to call home to call as of recently. There were half-eaten meals, books, and notes strewn around. Papers which had been filled with either pictures or information along with pages he copied from various books hung from the walls. The room looked much like his had the year before when Medivh had broken in and burned all his research. Only this time Medivh wouldn't be appearing. 

“I leave to sleep.” It was a simple lie. Hidden in a cupboard in case of moments like this when Anduin or Taria came in were a blanket and pillow. The bed downstairs hadn't been touched in a week, but he didn't need to know.

“Really?” There was that tone Khadgar hated. He had grown very accostomed to it in the past year. It was the I know you're lying but I’ll play along tone. “That’s strange being that I sent someone to straighten your room and bring you fresh sheets.” Khadgar paled. Anduin knew. He moved from his place to the door and walked through the room, touching everything that wasn't hand created by Khadgar. “They said the sheets were clean, as though no one bothered to sleep there. However they did notice something strange, there was a missing pillow and blanket. Would you happen to have seen any thiefs recently?”

He had two options at this point. Continue his lie and hope that Anduin doesn't find what he is looking for or come clean and deal with the repercussions. Neither were favorable.

“Cannot say that I have. However if I do I will report it straight to you personally. I am very busy, if you wouldn't mind I would like to sketch out this map before the sun rises.” 

He frantically started drawing again. He didn't bother looking out the window because looking out meant looking up and seeing Anduin’s gaze. He didn't need that right now. Not when he had just lied to the man.

Anduin didn't leave. He only continued his search of the room. Khadgar was hiding them somewhere, and he intended to find out where. The man was a Mage, so he had the skills of enchanting it, but Khadgar was a sleep deprived Mage who felt the lives of everyone in Azeroth rested on his shoulders and his shoulders alone. That meant it was somewhere easy to reach even if he was falling asleep on the spot.

His eyes narrowed on a cabinet as the end of the table Khadgar was using. It was something simple, in reach, and wasn't locked. Khadgar hadn't looked up from the map Anduin knew he was making up, so he walked over to it using years of experience to keep his footsteps silent.

Once at the cabinet he opened the door and caught the pillow and blanket that fell from it. Holding them up he looked to Khadgar who was beginning to squirm under his glare.

“Come, spell chucker.” He threw the two to Khadgar who didn't have time to catch them. The pillow hit his face and the blanket covered his hands. “We are leaving the Tower and going on patrol. Orcs were spotted near Westbrook.”

Khadgar didn't have a chance to respond. Anduin had stepped from the room, likely to grab his armor. 

\---

The next day found the two of them setting up camp with five other soldiers halfway between Westbrook Garrison and Goldshire. The Orcs seen had been quickly dealt with and were on their way to the internment camps in Hillsbrad Foothills. While they could have rode on to Goldshire it would have turned dark on the way. It was much safer for them to stop for the night in the middle.

“Khadgar and I shall take first watch, Philip, you and Kyren will have second. That will leave Annybelle, Daniel, and Joseph for the final. Any objections?” None came forward. “Very well. Finish camp and then turn in for the night. We shall leave bright and early in the morning.”  
With camp set up and the others in their makeshift tents, Khadgar and Anduin set up guard. Khadgar used his magic to create a small fire in which the two were now huddled around for warmth. 

“So tell me, Khadgar, what is the name of that star right there?”

Khadgar looked up to see where Anduin was pointing. His eyes lit up seeing which star the older man pointed at.

“That right there is Northdrive, something that was named fairly recently. For a while it was believed to possibly be Draenor, however that was ruled out relatively quickly. Draenor, as I believe, is likely thousands of kilometers away. The scope required to see that far is something none in Azeroth has ever seen before, the magnification would have to be millions.”

“Khadgar?”

“Hmm?”

“You sound very excited about a telescope.”

“That telescope could be the key in finding out where Draenor is. It may be key to returning the Orcs home. With it we may be able to save millions of lives.”

Anduin was beginning to understand why Khadgar had spent so many weeks locked within the Mage Tower. He was beginning to see why Khadgar drew map after map and called forth hundreds of different Engineers. 

“That is amazing, and sending the Orcs home would be wonderful, but get a proper rest from now on. You are still our stand-in Guardian, we don't need you dying from exhaustion before we even require your assistance.”

Khadgar smiled sheepishly and used his hand to rub the back of his neck. 

“Yes, of course. Sorry about that. The fresh air and the stars out here have given me a different perspective, quite literally. I may travel to Karazhan and draw a few maps from there. I shall need an escort, if you're interested of course.”

“I'll always be interested in you, spell chucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> subtle shipping, nice


End file.
